P is for Prefect
by Elizab3thBlack
Summary: Percy gets in usual Weasley jumper, during the Christmas of OotP. After recieving some adivice, he makes a descion. No. 1 of WAM


**P is for Prefect**

_No. 1 in the Weasley Animal Magnetism Series_

It was rather quite dark in the office. Only a few candles were lit, and that was only so he didn't strain his eyes. He had been working on a report for the Ministry on the new educational decrees when at his door a pecking was heard. Deciding he needed a break anyhow, he'd gotten up and an old greying bird flew in falling on top of his desk.

It was Errol, Percy had recognized him immediately. There had been a huge lumpy package and a note tied to his leg. Percy grimaced and had taken both off and then tossed the scruffy bird out in the hall, Errol's only defence was a depressing, tired hoot.

He had quickly ripped open the lumpy package to find the usual knitted jumper with a 'P' emblazed on the front. He tossed it aside and opened up the note that had been attached.

It read:

_Dearest Percy,_

_I know that you and this family are at odds right now, but you mustn't remove us from your lives. Horrible things are happening, and soon we will need each other. You are my son, and I love you, I will always love you. _

_Right now your father is in St. Mungo's. He was severely injured late last week. Please, for your father's sake, and for mine, go see him. Or at least send him an owl. It would mean a great deal to him, and me. _

_Please dear, it is Christmas._

_With much love,_

_Mum_

_Have a Merry Christmas Percy._

Percy stared at the letter. He'd heard about the attack on his father. Of course he'd heard, he worked at the Ministry after all, but looking at his mother's words made it more real to him. He wondered if maybe the Minister was wrong, what if you-know-who really was back?

Percy shook his head. Cornelius Fudge would never lie about something as important as that. He was the Minister; he was to protect the Wizarding world. Telling everyone that a wizard as dark and evil as he-who-must-be-named wasn't around, when he really was...would be putting wizards in the worst type of danger.

That's why he-who-must-not-be-named wasn't back. And even though Harry had seemed like such a levelheaded boy, who was to argue that he wasn't crazy. Seeing visions, having his scar hurt. There were defiantly some problems in Harry's head.

Reading the note over again, he set his resolve. His family was ill advised to listen to an old bumbling fool who listened to a crazed teenager. He in fact felt horrible about his father, especially since the two had left on such horrid terms, but if his family was going to ignore the error of it's ways he was just going to have to stay distanced from them. It would only hurt him in his future if he didn't.

Percy began to set about writing a letter to his mum that would go along with the returned jumper, when a knocking came at the door. Surprised, he looked over at the clock on his wall to see it read eleven-thirty. Lifting his glasses up and rubbing his eyes he mumbled 'come in'.

A pretty young girl with curly black hair poked her head in. "Percy?" She said quietly, looking at him.

"Come in Penny." He said, a small smile on his face, she smiled back at him.

"Percy it's almost midnight, I floo'd to your flat twenty minutes ago and waited. When you didn't come home I got worried." She scrunched her nose a little (she always did that when she got worried), pouting, making him smile a bit more at her.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to make you worry...wait...why did you go to my flat?" He looked at her confused, it wasn't like her to do anything rash or unplanned (one reason why he loved her like he did). Penelope began to blush; the colour brightened her whole face to a cherry colour.

"Well...you see, it so near Christmas and all...and since you and your family had such a big row...I thought you might like company...so—you see...I...I was going to surprise you..." Her face was clashing horribly with her red robes she was wearing, and Percy smiled.

"Thank you, here, let me just finish up and we can go..." He started to stack things together quickly. Reaching for his inkbottle to vanish it his elbow hit the jumper and it fell to the floor. Penelope noticed it and walked over to it.

Bending down, she gently picked it up, rubbing the knitted wool against her thumbs. "Percy..." she whispered, so quietly he almost didn't hear. Turning around Percy saw what she was holding and went red in the ears, and his eyes flashed.

Without a word he ripped it from her hands and stuffed it into a drawer. "Pen, that's none of your business!" He barked, hands shaking. She looked up at him with sad brown eyes and nodded slightly. "Right, now lets go home." And he began to stalk out of the office, robes billowing; causing enough raucous in the room that a few papers Percy hadn't put away flew to the floor.

Penelope, knowing how much Percy loved order, picked them up and laid them atop his desk once more. And that was going to be the end of that, but then she took a glimpse of what the top piece of parchment said. _Dear Mother,. _Intrigued Penelope bent over the desk to read what was written.

_Dear Mother,_

_So sorry to hear about father, but it's his own bloody fault for getting involved in such unreasonable claims. If you all can truly accept the truth and leave behind the silly whims of Harry Potter and Mr. Dumbledore, I will be willing to over look the past and rejoin the family._

_However, if you all still maintain such an air of ignorance I will be forced to continue to—_

And that was all that was written. Penelope was slightly appalled at what the man she loved had written to such a nice woman. "Percy" she called again and he turned from the door.

"What Pen?" He asked with a sigh before seeing what she was reading.

"What is this?" She held it up, an odd expression on her face. Percy, seeing what it was she was holding gasped and another flash went through his blue eyes. He once more said not a word, just rushed over to her and took the note from her grasp. Pulling out his wand he tapped it and it burst into flames.

"Nothing. None of your business Penelope." She looked at him hurt but didn't say anything. "Now lets go, _please_." She nodded and followed him out the door.

Later that night the two of lay in bed, Penelope curled next to him. The note was really bothering her, and she knew, like he said it wasn't really any of her business, but how could her sweet Percy write such cruel words?

Finally it bothered her to the point she couldn't handle it anymore. Turning over she looked at the sleeping Percy and whispered "Percy?" He barley stirred. "Percy, dear..." She shook him a bit and his eyes began to flutter.

"What is it Penny, dear?" He mumbled.

"What happened to your father?" That woke him straight up.

"What?"

"What happened to your father? In your letter to your mum, you made it sound like something had happened to him." She was looking at him with a curious expression; it made him both nervous and angry.

"Nothing happened, he's fine, go to sleep." With that he rolled over facing away from her.

"Percy Weasley! You're a horrid liar, and I want to know exactly what happened right now!" Penelope yelled, getting upset. Percy flinched; she was a bit scary when angry. But he was upset with her as well.

"He got hurt doing some ridiculous thing for Dumbledore. There! Happy!?" He bellowed. Penelope stared at him, more so astonished than anything else. Minutes passed and neither said any more.

"Are you going to see him?" Penelope suddenly whispered. Percy huffed.

"No" He said quickly. Flabbergasted Penelope stared at his backside.

"You're not going to see your father? Even though he's been injured?" She sounded appalled and saddened.

"No" He repeated.

"I can't believe you Weasley...your not who I thought you were." And with that she got up and walked from the room. When she made no sound of returning Percy sat up and looked around.

"Penelope?" His voice echoed in the small room, but she did not respond.

* * *

Penelope was in her office reading some reports when a silver ringleted witch appeared in a frame next to her. "Ms Clearwater, five Weasley's just entered Mungo's to see Mr Arthur." Penelope turned to the portrait and smiled.

"Thank you Dilys, was Percy among them?" The portrait shook her head.

"No, dearest, he wasn't. The oldest one, Bill I think he said his name was, was in a few minutes before the rest came, and the other one, Charlie...he sent an owl. But your Percy...he hasn't been. And I've been keeping a diligent eye out too. I think the Potter boy noticed me looking at them."

Penelope's face fell, but when she looked back at the witch she smiled. "Thank you Dilys. Please keep an eye out still. If he does show up tell me."

"Of course dearest. My pleasure. I'll be getting back now." Penelope bowed her head and the witch disappeared from the frame.

* * *

Percy was pacing his room. One night till Christmas and Penelope still hadn't owled or anything. He'd tried to talk to her, through owl, floo, and even stopped in her office. But she ignored him or didn't respond.

He knew it had to do with him not seeing his father. And he really did want too, he just—he was afraid too. If he had to talk to his father, it, it would be awkward, and they might have another row. Not something he wanted to do so near Christmas.

Continuing to pace, up and down, down and up. The clock ticked onwards, Percy would pace then look up at the clock, pace some more and look up at the clock. Then he just...stopped. He was staring at the face of the worn clock, staring intently. It read ten ten. After it ticked by a few more minutes Percy nodded to himself and grabbed a jacket, heading out his door.

* * *

It was dark in the room; only a sliver of light brightened the otherwise pitch-black room. A thin balding man slept soundly in the crisp white cotton sheets. He didn't toss or turn, just breathed in and out with a slow, steady rhythm.

If anyone had been in the room, they would have been surprised by the sudden appearance of a tall redhead. One that looked alarmingly like the one laying in bed. The awake one walked silently over to the hospital bed and sighed.

It was a very sad, thick sigh. Flinching for a moment he then put his hand on his father's. "I'm sorry Dad...I'm so sorry...Happy Christmas..." And with that he let go of his father's hand and walked out of the room. Missing his father's quiet reply, 'happy Christmas Percy...'


End file.
